1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant seat rocking devices and more particularly pertains to a new infant seat rocking device for providing a smooth rocking motion for an infant without relying on the infant""s own movement of the parent sitting with the child and rocking the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant seat rocking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,428 describes a device for swinging a cradle up and down. Another type of infant seat rocking devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,343 having a lifting arm means for rocking the seat upwards.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes has an improved seat moving assembly and greater adjustability.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a seat moving assembly that has fewer moving parts and an adjustable nylon strap for varying the movement of the seat. The present invention also incorporates a rheostat for varying the speed of the motor.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant seat rocking device that keep the baby happy while parents are free to complete other tasks in the room.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant seat rocking device that has a motor that accentuates the soothing affect of the present invention by creating a white noise.
To this end, the present invention generally includes a seat. A seat support member is coupled to the seat. The seat support member has a base portion, an upright portion and a connection portion. The upright portion of the seat support member extends from the seat offset with respect to a center of gravity of the seat for permitting rocking of the seat. A seat moving assembly is coupled to the seat support member. The seat moving assembly includes a crank arm and a strap member that extends from a distal end portion of the crank arm. The strap member has an end opposite the crank arm coupled to the seat member whereby rotation of the crank arm pulls on the seat for providing movement of the seat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.